El Equipo Aristeros
by Guido0
Summary: Estas son las aventuras del Equipo Aristeros, una rara combinación de ninjas de 3 aldeas que quieren pasar a la historia ayudando en la Cuarta Guerra. Habrán algunas apariciones de personajes eventuales de Naruto/ El resumen puede ser malo pero la historia es interesante, se los prometo, lean y dejen reviews n.n
1. Chapter 1

í llega el equipo Aristeros

Naturalmente, tenía que llegar tarde a la ceremonia de graduación de la Academia Ninja de las Aldeas. No había logrado dormirme en toda la noche y me quedé dormido mientras desayunaba. No era muy honorable para un ninja llegar tarde a su graduación de la Academia.

Esta academia fue fundada por los 5 kages en el centro exacto del mundo. Allí, son elegidos adolescentes de cada aldea al azar para ser entrenados. Luego de exámenes imposibles, peleas duras, maestros exigentes y el hecho de no tener ningún amigo, logré graduarme con vida.

Mientras corría por el campus de la academia, a lo lejos, sonaba la música de la graduación tropecé con una chica. Inmediatamente me levanté y la ayudé a ella a levantarse. Lo que ví me deslumbró. Una joven rubia con un abanico gigante en su espalda.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- me sonrió- o tendré que matarte.

Debió ver mi cara de susto porque añadió:

-Es una broma, jovencito. ¿No deberías estar en la academia?

-Ehm… me he quedado dormido y…

-No digas más.

Se dio vuelta y sacó su abanico. Giró muy rápido y un tornado me envolvió. La corriente de aire me elevó y me llevó rápidamente al salón de actos de la Academia. No pude preguntarle su nombre.

-Y los integrantes del último equipo conformado enteramente por ninjas zurdos- se rió Kakashi Hatake, un Junin de primerísima calidad- al que llamaremos equipo Aristeros (N.E. Aristeros en griego significa izquierda) son Violeta de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido.

Una chica de rulos pelirroja se acercó al escenario. Su cabello tapaba su ojo derecho. Mientras canturreba una canción sin sentido, movía sus dedos como si tocara esa melodía en un instrumento de cuerda.

-Matilda de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

Una corpulenta chica vestida de negro con una sonrisa que no encajaba con su vestuario. Parecía muy distraída, como si no supiera donde estaba. Su mano se movía dibujando sobre una hoja un bonito y muy exacto boceto de Kakashi.

-Y… Guido de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

Nadie se levantó.

-Ehmm, no se presentó. Eso podría derivar en una suspens…

Dramáticamente entré volando al campus y me detuve en el medio de mis dos compañeras.

-Pre-Presente.

Debo aclarar que hasta el día de hoy me llaman Brisa del Campus.

-Bien- siguió Kakashi- no quiero saber. Ustedes conforman el equipo Aristeros.

Miré al resto del escenario, mis compañeros, los demás equipos. Todos ya teníamos nuestra banda puesta. La mía era un reloj de arena.

A una orden de Kakashi, todos bajamos del escenario.

-Bien,-prosiguió- como sabrán, ya se han son Genin pero son Genin de alta categoría. Fueron entrenados con el rigor de todas las aldeas y están más capacitados que los Genin normales. No necesitan un Junin de tutor. Pueden cumplir misiones de rango C y pueden llegar a recibir una misión de rango B. Debido a los recientes acontecimientos del Inicio de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, su radio de misiones se distribuirá equitativamente entre las Aldeas de los miembros de cada equipo- nos miró a todos con orgullo- Buena suerte.

Las fiestas de graduación siempre se desbarrancan y esta no fue una excepción. Los graduados se descargaron de todo el estrés anteriores. Un experto en jutsus explosivos creó fuegos artificiales que iluminaron todo el cielo. Un ninja de la Aldea Oculta en la Cascada mezclaba diferentes bebidas. Los demás bailaban. Mi equipo y yo… digamos que eramos los nerds sin amigos. Mientras los demás se divertían, Matilda dibujaba, Violeta componía una sinfonía para kunai y orquesta y yo repasaba jutsus y más jutsus.

De repente, las luces se apagaron. La música cesó. La gente dejó de bailar.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó una voz cercana a mí.

-Yo- le contestó una voz mucho más grave.

Afuera del salón, un ninja nos aguardaba. Tenía una frente muy grande y sus ojos eran oscuros. En ambas manos tenía enormes shurikens. Las arrojó hacia nosotros y, a un movimiento de sus manos, se dividieron en más shurikens que se dividieron en más shurikens. Cada una, se transformó en una réplica perfecta del ninja original. Había en total, 32 copias y 1 ninja original. La cantidad de Genins recién graduados.

-Soy Toroi, el ninja magnético. Sus profesores han tenido una pequeña… sorpresa- una explosión sacudió a lo lejos las habitaciones de los profesores- A mí me han encargado deshacerme de los nuevos estudiantes. Esto será fácil.

Las copias empezaron a atacarnos. No eran simples clones, estos peleaban, eran físicos. Mi equipo era un desastre. Matilda parecía muy asustada. Violeta seguía como si nada, escribiendo su sinfonía con cara de aburrida. Yo corría de un lado al otro sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Poco a poco, nuestras fuerzas menguaron. Nuestros compañeros caían agotados. Sólo quedó el equipo Aristeros de pie, rodeado de las fuerzas enemigas.

Violeta terminó de escribir y me miró.

-¿Puedes defenderme mientras uso mi jutsu?-preguntó.

-Ehm, seguro.

-Matilda- la llamó- necesito que te concentres y liberes a Toroi. ¿Recuerdas el sello tan lindo que dibujaste? ¡Repítelo!

Matilda levantó su lápiz, dispuesta a ayudar.

Yo me situé cerca de Violeta con mi kunai en alto.

-Jutsu Escudo de Luz- dije mientras movía mis manos formando un cuadrado, luego un dragón, conejo, cuadrado, triángulo.

Mi dedo índice brilló tenuemente. Tracé un círculo alrededor de Violeta. La luz parpadeaba, no serviría de mucho. Violeta sacó un violín de madera y un arco. Extendió su sinfonía y empezó a tocar. Era una melodía suave pero, a la vez, metálica. Nuestros enemigos dispararon sus kunais, shurikens y otras armas que chocaban contra el escudo de luz y desaparecían. Yo escudaba a Matilda con mi propio kunai pero cada vez me sentía mas cansado.

De repente, los clones empezaron a vibrar, el poder de Toroi se veía afectado. Las shuriken volvieron a su forma original. De alguna forma, la sinfonía de Violeta afectaba el magnetismo de Toroi. Desaparecieron todos los clones hasta que sólo quedó uno, el original.

En ese momento, Matilda corrió hacia Toroi. Con su lápiz, dibujó un sello blanco en el aire que atravesó de lado a lado a nuestro enemigo. Inmediatamente se desmoronó. Nosotros nos caímos también, habíamos usado demasiado chakra en poco tiempo y mal.

Kakashi llegó corriendo. Vio toda la escena y entendió en un segundo. El cadaver de Toroi, el sello blanco cerca de matilda, mi escudo de luz, el violín de Violeta. Todo concordaba. Llamó a los médicos que llevaron a todos los graduados a descansar.

Lo último que ví antes de desmayarme fue una shuriken diminuta en el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Titiritero y la Bandida

Desperté con el costado de mi cuerpo vendado. Una enfermera se llevaba un kunai para limpiarlo. Me incorporé dolorido. La enfermería estaba llena de pacientes, pero no encontraba por ningún lado a mis amigas. Un violín me sobresaltó. Nadie me vigilaba. Sigilosamente, me escabullí afuera.

El día era esplendido. Matilda dibujaba árboles y Violeta tocaba su violín distraídamente.

-Ah, ahí estás- me recibió- Ven, Kakashi quiere vernos.

El Junin nos esperaba leyendo Icha Icha, la novela para adultos de Jiraiya.

-Buenas noticias, Genins. El concejo de maestros los ha premiado por su actuación frente al ataque de anoche. Podrán elegir su primer misión de entre estas tres.

De su mochila, extrajo cuatro pergaminos, uno con el sello de mi aldea, uno con el sello de la aldea de Violeta y uno con el sello de la aldea de Matilda. El último, tenía los tres sellos, pero fue rápidamente guardado por el sensei.

-Bien, elijan, no tengo todo el día.

Cada uno de nosotros abrió el pergamino de su aldea. Las misiones eran simples, transporte de objetos o personas peligrosas, extinción de incendios, captura de bandidos. Ninguna era muy fácil, pero tampoco eran interesantes.

-¿Quién de nosotros elige?- pregunté, cuando le devolvimos los pergaminos al sensei.

-Yo creo que nuestra artista debe elegir- dijo Violeta, mirando a Matilda.

-Elijo la misión que has guardado en tu mochila- contestó finalmente.

Kakashi sonrió. Evidentemente nos había mostrado esa misión a propósito. Nos entregó el pergamino y desapareció. La misión era de rango B pero tenía un muy buen pago. Una chica de la clase alta de la Aldea de la Arena y un chico de la Aldea de la Hoja buscaban a dos amigos suyos que, creían, estaban juntos. No entendíamos por qué era de clase B. El último indicio era que estaban en un oasis cercano a la Aldea del Sonido. Las tres aldeas se unían en una misión.

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allá?- pregunté.

-Será mejor que empecemos a caminar- contestó Violeta.

Caminamos todo el día y a la noche acampamos. Ninguno de nosotros sabía cocinar así que comimos la comida enlatada. Estaba por ofrecerme a hacer la primer guardia cuando Matilda se ofreció.

-Ahm, la oscuridad es su elemento, dejala-dijo Violeta, y se acurrucó en su manta.

Matilda no durmió en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, llegamos al oasis. Una enorme extensión de verde, con muchos árboles, arbustos de bayas, animales y lagos. Era una vista perfecta, si no tuvieramos en cuenta los dos cadáveres cuya sangre regaba dos arbustos de frutos rojos, rojos como la sangre.

-¿Son… son esos?

-Claro que no- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas- Supongo que nos buscan a nosotros.

Sobre un árbol, un chico con marcas de pintura violeta en la cara y una túnica negra nos miraba. En su espalda tenía dos terrorificas momias. A su lado, una chica vestida de rosa con dos rodetes, afilaba un kunai.

-Larguense- continuó el chico- no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Eres Kankuro, no es así?- le pregunté, armandome de valor- Soy de tu aldea, te están buscando.

-Denle el premio al chico-contestó, sarcástico- Claro que soy Kankuro. Y ella es Tenten.

La chica dejó su kunai y nos miró. En sus ojos había algo oscuro, al igual que en los de Kankuro. Una oscuridad que había visto… en los ojos de Toroi.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?-pregunté para ganar tiempo, mientras, disimuladamente, trataba de que mi equipo mirara sus ojos.

-Bueno, puedo decirte, pero tendría que matarte.

Mis amigas miraron sus ojos y comprendieron.

-Adelante- dijo Violeta- intentalo.

Los tres levantamos nuestras armas y nos pusimos en posición.

-Mmm… ¡Es injusto! Ustedes son más- se quejó Tenten, falsamente.

-Eso es… ¡Equilibremos!-dijo Kankuro.

Rápido como la luz, agarró una de las vendas se sus momias y tiró de ella. La más grande comenzó a girar rápidamente y a volar hacia los arbustos de sangre. Allí, agarraró a los cadáveres y los movió como marionetas, marionetas humanas dispuestas a atacar.

Divide y vénceras.

Violeta levantó su violín y enfrentó a las marionetas. Tenten separó a Matilda con su arsenal de armas. Kankuro desenfundó su última momia y saltó hacia mí. Debo confesar que estaba asustado. Kankuro debía de pesar el doble que yo y francamente sus momias daban miedo. Corrió hacia mí y me golpeó. Salí despedido y caí al agua. A mi lado, Matilda esquivaba ataques mientras dibujaba frenéticamente jutsus de protección. Violeta tocaba notas al azar en su violín buscando la combinación que detuviera a las marionetas que… ¿Le lanzaban fruta?

Me concentré en Kankuro. Era de mi aldea… Aldea de la Arena. Elemento Tierra. Elemento Aire. Títeres… Títeres… Los títeres son oscuros… ¿Funcionaría…?

Levanté mi Kunai. Un simple movimiento de manos lo rodeó de agua. Se lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas. Un truco de principiante. Lo apartó de un manotazo y el kunai fue a para a un árbol. Cerca de allí, Tenten desenrrollaba dos pergaminos y lanzaba armas a velocidades extremas a una Matilda herida que dibujaba más y más sellos de protección. Violeta apartó su violín. Se la veía cansada pero decidida. Se lanzó hacia las marionetas.

Sentí una sombra detrás mío. La momia de Kankuro me atrapó con sus vendajes y su dueño corrió hacia mí con mi propio kunai, dispuesto a atravesarme. Esto iba a doler…

-Jutsu Remplazo de Luz.

Empecé a girar y mis heridas del pecho perdieron sus vendas. Cambié de lugar con la momia y la atrapé.

-Jutsu Lupa.

Levanté mi kunai de reserva. La luz del Sol impactó sobre él y fue proyectada sobre las vendas que se prendieron fuego. Mi velocidad de la luz fue mayor a la de Kankuro que lo notó muy tarde. Chocó de lleno contra su momia.

Miré a mis amigas. Violeta tomó un fruto de sangre y lo aplastó contra el piso. Luego usó un pergamino médico y la sangre volvió a los cadáveres quienes obtuvieron peso y fueron demasiado para la marioneta. La aplastaron. Luego le lanzó un kunai a Tenten que estaba distraída. Lo bloqueó a tiempo pero no vio el sello de Recuperación de Matilda. Cayó del árbol.

Matilda corrió hacia Kankuro y utilizó el mismo sello. Cayó desmayada pero los ojos negros desaparecieron.

Mi costado comenzó a sangrar. Yo también me desplomé.

-¿Tengo que cargar con todos?- gritó Violeta.

Todos estabamos destruidos.

-Está bien, me ayudarán las marionetas- suspiró, resignada.

Tres días después, recibimos la recompensa. Grata fue mi sorpresa al ver que uno de mis clientes era la sexy rubia que me ayudó el día de graduación, la hermana de Kankuro. Debió ver mi cara de bobo porque, luego de pagarme, me beso en la mejilla.

-Pareces idiota- se burló Violeta.

No importaba...


	3. Chapter 3

3. Los Exámenes Chunin

Los meses pasaron, las misiones se cumplían en tiempo y forma. Nuestra vida era un constante aburrimiento entre misiones y estudios hasta que llegó. Un día, Kakashi nos citó en el puente. Allí estabamos, lo esperamos por horas hasta que apareció.

-Buenos días, jóvenes. Lamento la tardanza.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunté irónico.

-Creo que ya saben para qué los he citado aquí. En esta época del año se toman los exámenes Chunin. Equipos de tres Genins compiten entre ellos para ascender de rango. No será fácil, se los advierto. Son libres de elegir como equipo si participar o no. Estas son sus solicitudes de entrada a los exámenes. Buena suerte.

Nos entregó unas planillas y desapareció. No nos consultamos, cada uno llenó su formulario y lo entregó al día siguiente.

La primer prueba se llevaba a cabo en el edificio escolar de nuestra antigua Academia. Allí, miles de ninjas representantes de las aldeas esperaban al supervisor del examen.

Nos encontramos con antiguos compañeros. El equipo Holiwis estaba formado enteramente por chicas. Irene es una elementalista del barro. Sus jutsus son asquerosamente efectivos. Melanie es buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus taijutsus se concentran en sus manos y sus gritos suelen desconcentrar a sus enemigos. Lucía se viste como panda. Orejas de panda, remeras de panda, pantalones de panda, anillos de panda. Sus jutsus consisten en invocaciones de pandas y peleas con bambú. El equipo catorce era una combinación de dos chicos populares y una nerd muy amiga mía. Octavio provocaba la admiración de las mujeres. Sus jutsus consistían en distraer a su oponente, engatusarlo y luego asestar un golpe duro. Nazarena, en cambio, transforma su velocidad con su chakra. Puede moverse muy rápido o muy lento. Mi amiga Valentina, es una maestra con los pergaminos. Tiene toda una colección que usa en batallas. Podría decirse que nosotros conformamos los nuevos nueve novatos o la triple N.

Luego de los saludos generales di una vuelta por la sala para ver a otros genins. A lo lejos, vislumbré a los antiguos novatos de Konoha. Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga. Junto a ellos, se hallaban compañeros más experimentados. Gaara del Desierto, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga y la rubia del abanico. También estaban Tenten y Kankuro… ¿No deberían estar vigilados? Habían intentado matarnos… ¿Qué hacen sueltos? Noté que sus compañeros de equipo los miraban con recelo… tenían unos aparatos que lanzaban electricidad cerca de sus manos. Supuse que serían por si sus amigos tenían una recaída. Además, una multitud de ninjas sensores se hallaban dispuestos por toda la sala. Demasiada seguridad…. ¿Sería por?

Me iba a acercar a saludar cuando una nube de humo inundó la sala. Un ninja apareció. Su cara estaba plagada de cicatrizes.

-Buenas tardes. Soy Ibiki, su nueva pesadilla.

Los exámenes Chunin comenzaron.

No había tenido un examen tan difícil hasta ese día. Las preguntas eran imposibles de responder. Salvo tres personas que escribían sin cesar, todos los demás mirabamos el examen en blanco. Nos habían prohibido copiar. La prueba constaba de un puntaje total de diez puntos divididos en nueve preguntas que nos habían dado y una última que nos darían un tiempo antes de que terminara el exámen. Si los ninjas sensores (los mismos que no paraban de vigilar a Kankuro y a Tenten) te descubrían haciendo trampa, te descontaban dos puntos. Si sacabas un cero, tú y tu equipo quedaban inmediatamente eliminados. Pero, si no respondía algo rápidamente, reprobaría igual. Los ejercicios eran muy difíciles. Sólo tenía una opción: Copiarme sin ser descubierto. Tendría que usar todas mis habilidades para que los sensores entrenados no me descubrieran. Si me descubrían… les fallaría a mis amigas.

Saqué mi kunai y lo moví de tal manera que un rayo de luz se reflejaba en el pizarrón. Uno de los sensores me sonrió con desprecio y anotó algo. Me habían descubierto. Dos puntos menos, quedaban ocho.

Miré a mi alrededor. Matilda parecía muy concentrada dibujando un ave en su hoja que, por supuesto, ya estaba llena de dibujos pero sin ninguna respuesta. Violeta, en cambio, estaba sentada en una posición extraña. Escribía, sí, pero tenía su mano derecha levantada, no tanto para que lo notara alguien, pero si lo suficiente para conjurar un jutsu. Su hoja estaba completa. Al menos uno de nosotros aprobaría…

Los demás novatos también tenían sus hojas escritas. Octavio simplemente le pidió a las chicas que se sentaban a su lado que le hicieran el examen. Valentina no necesitaba hacer trampa, ella podía sola. Nazarena, me contó tiempo después, usó sus jutsus de velocidad para moverse a velocidades mayores a la luz y poder copiarse de la gente y volver a su lugar en menos de un microsegundo. No hay que decir que terminó el examen agotada y sin chakra. Lucía arrojó uno de sus anillos de panda al cielo, este se transformó en un panda real y cayó a su mano de vuelta como anillo. Repitiendo ese sistema varias veces, el animal se aprendió las respuestas, que aparecieron en el anillo por arte de magia. Irene jugaba con un puñado de tierra dandole forma de un chanchito, que cobró vida y corrió por las mesas, buscando respuestas. No estoy muy seguro de que hizo Melanie y prefiero no saberlo.

Los sensores me debieron ver mirando a todas partes así que me descontaron puntos tres veces más. Sólo me quedaba un examen de dos puntos… Mi última oportunidad. En frente mío se encontraba un ninja muy estudioso. Escribía sin cesar. Sólo tenía una oportunidad…. Necesitaba una distracción.

Matilda terminó su dibujo.

-Arte Ninja Dibujos oscuros.

Sus animales de papel cobraron vida y salieron en estampida. Si consideramos una estampida de animales de tamaño minúsculo, no fue la gran cosa. Pero distrajo a los sensores un tiempo.

Yo me concentré en el panel de luz más cercano…

-Jutsu transferencia eléctrica.

Era un jutsu muy poderoso y fatal. Si se conjuraba erróneamente, podía matar al usuario. Mi cuerpo se elevó, o al menos mi espíritu. Sentí mucha energía dentro mio. Yo era electricidad. Pude recorrer las luces de la sala y memorizar dos respuestas, las únicas que necesitaba para no sacar cero. Empecé a sentir una molestia en… no sabría exactamente como describir un cuerpo de electricidad. El jutsu se llevaba mi energía vital. Tenía que volver a mi cuerpo. Me ardían las entrañas. Mi mente me dolía. No sé como pero varios paneles se quemaron cuando por fin salí de ese infierno. Mi cabeza soportó lo suficiente como para escribir las respuestas.

Una vez que los animales de papel fueron controlados, Ibiki se levantó.

-Es hora de la pregunta número diez- dijo- pero debo advertirles. Esta pregunta es difícil. Quienes la contesten mal reprobaran y no podrán volver a tomar este examen. Serán Genins de por vida. Si alguien quiere abandonar el examen ahora, podrá intentarlo el año que viene.

Esa fue su sentencia. La mitad de los equipos abandonó la sala. Yo miré a Violeta. Fue un acuerdo tácito, ibamos a llegar hasta el final. Matilda, naturalmente, no nos miró.

Ibiki se paró en el medio de la sala…

-Han aprobado- sonrió.

Hubo un revuelo en la sala.

-¡¿Qué?!

-La pregunta diez era si se quedaban o no. El examen consistía en probar sus habilidades como ninja. Tenían que copiarse sin ser vistos. También evaluabamos su trabajo en equipo, enfrentar los desafíos hasta el final. Ustedes enfrentaron la pregunta diez. Ustedes aprobaron.

Nos sonrió una última vez y desapareció.

Miré a mis amigas. La primer parte estaba hecha.


	4. Chapter 4

Zona 44, El Bosque de la Muerte

Anko Mitarashi. Ese es el nombre de la Tokubetsu Jonin que nos examinó en el segundo examen. Sin presentaciones, sin palabras amables. Nos explicó la segunda prueba, simple y concisa.

Cada equipo tendría un pergamino. Podría ser el de la Tierra, podría ser el del Cielo. Era totalmente al azar. Treinta y dos pergaminos divididos en dos grupos. Cada equipo debía conseguir por todos los medios el pergamino faltante y llevarlo a la Torre del Cielo. Teníamos cinco días en el Área 44, un bosque enorme con muchos árboles. Teníamos que enfrentarnos a los peligros del bosque y a los otros ninjas. No podíamos pedir ayuda. No podíamos quedar mortalmente heridos. No podíamos salir del bosque. No podíamos abrir los pergaminos. Cualquiera de esas infracciones provocaban una expulsión inmediata de los Examenes Chunin.

Fácil...

Fácil… La campana sonó. Las puertas se abrieron. Corrimos al interior saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que no pudimos más y nos sentamos cerca de un arroyo.

-Bien…-dije entre jadeos-¿Qué pergamino nos ha tocado?

-Ehm-dijo Violeta, jadeando también- El Cielo… ¿Quién lo guardará?

Ambos miramos a Matilda, quien, obviamente, dibujaba en la tierra con una rama.

-Quedatelo tú-le digo- eres más responsable.

-De acuerdo… ¿Cual es el plan?

-Ehm… No lo sé… Sobrevivir y no perder el pergamino… Si encontramos a alguien más débil que nosotros, le sacamos su pergamino.

-Tal vez nosotros podemos ayudarlos con eso…- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Nos dimos vuelta con nuestras armas en alto. El equipo catorce se hallaba sobre unos árboles. Nazarena tenía su kunai preparado. Octavio sonreía sobradoramente. Valentina cuidaba celosamente el pergamino de la Tierra. Saltaron con mucha agilidad y se posicionaron frente a nosotros. No habian pasado ni diez minutos… ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Entreguennos el pergamino y no les haremos daño- dijo Octavio.

Era una sugerencia simplemente ridícula. Yo estaba preparandome para partirle la cara con mi kunai cuando Violeta, completamente hipnotizada, se acercaba a Octavio con el pergamino.

-¡Dios! ¡Qué jutsu patético!- suspiré.

Lancé mi kunai en dirección al chico pero Nazarena, con sus jutsus de velocidad, lo bloqueó. Valentina y Matilda se habían sentado e intercambiaban pergaminos y dibujos. Violeta caminaba lentamente, como resistiendose al encanto de Octavio. Bah… todo dependía de mí al fin y no sabía que hacer. Tenía que esquivar a la chica y derribar al chico antes de que Violeta le diera nuestra única chance de aprobar al enemigo. Saqué mi otro kunai.

-Bien, Nazarena, puede que puedas controlar la velocidad pero yo controlo la luz y por ende su velocidad de desplazamiento. Veremos quién es más rápido… ¡Jutsu Velocidad de la Luz!

-¡Jutsu Velocidad Extrema!-gritó ella al unísono.

Todo alrededor se detuvo. Podía caminar normalmente y no parecía haber cambios a nuestro alrededor. Nazarena se veía igual de estupefacta. Teníamos tal velocidad que el tiempo había dejado de fluir para nosotros. Levantamos nuestras armas y corrimos hacia el otro. A velocidades exorbitantes golpeabamos y bloqueabamos ataques mientras nuestros compañeros no hacían nada.

Nos separamos. Ambos teníamos cortes por todo el cuerpo y estabamos agotados. Nuestro chakra se había consumido por completo…. Tenía que terminar eso cuanto antes.

-Lo siento- le dije.

Esforcé mi chakra al máximo y sobrepase su velocidad. La empujé con fuerza y la arrojé sobre Octavio, al tiempo que mi chakra colapsaba con ese golpe.

El tiempo volvió a fluir.

Yo estaba tirado sobre la hierba. Mis oídos me castigaban por el enorme esfuerzo de la pelea. Matilda dibujaba sobre mi piel mientras canturreaba una canción para niños. El pergamino del Cielo estaba en frente de mis ojos. Vislumbré a Valentina conjurando un jutsu de sanación sobre Nazarena. A unos metros, Violeta se preparaba para destruir a Octavio, que estaba desarmado.

Sacó su violín y ejecutó una serie de notas. No pasó nada. Octavio se rió.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes, dulzura?- preguntó con voz melosa.

Octavio intentaba de nuevo hipnotizar a Violeta pero no serviría de nada. Pude sentir una gran concentración de energía alrededor de Violeta, un manto de sonido que la aislaba acústicamente del mundo a su alrededor.

-No ganarás esta vez…-su voz sonaba amplificada por todos el bosque.

Octavio parecía muy asustado. Sin sus encantos naturales, no tenía nada a su favor. Era patético.

Violeta dio un paso. Una onda de energía acústica se direccionó hacia Octavio y lo golpeó. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra….

De repente, se oyó un grito. Me incorporé pesadamente y al instante me arrepentí. Mis oídos comenzaron a sangrar. Tuve que recostarme pero me obligué a abrir los ojos.

Valentina había terminado su jutsu y Nazarena no estaba junto a ella. Se encontraba agarrando a Violeta con un brazo y su kunai estaba a escasos centímetros de su garganta.

-Se terminó el juego. Entreganos el pergamino o… o la mato- su voz sonaba como una mezcla de desesperación y furia.

-Tranquilizate, Nazarena- le dijo Octavio.

-Callate, inutil, si tus jutsus funcionaran bien no tendría que recurrir a esto.

Violeta estaba en una especie de trance. No veía a Matilda por ninguna parte.

-Basta, Nazarena- dijo Valentina, con una convicción y autoridad que nunca creí que tuviera- Guido, dame el pergamino y nos iremos.

No tuve más opción. Estabamos débiles y heridos. Sólo quería descansar y alejarme lo más posible de esos malditos exámenes.

-Toma- dije, y, con mis últimas fuerzas, se lo arrojé.

Valentina lo agarró en el aire. Miró a sus compañeros. Nazarena soltó a Violeta. Octavio guardó las armas. A una seña de Valentina, desaparecieron…

Matilda salió de un tronco hueco. Parecía muy preocupada. Comenzó a trazar sellos por nuestro cuerpo y a montar un campamento. No importaba ya…

Habíamos fracasado en los Exámenes Chunin.


	5. Chapter 5

Pergamino del Cielo El Pergamino de la Tierra

Me desperté tres días después. Me dolía la cabeza. Mis oídos parecían curados pero sentía un zumbido constante. Matilda parecía agotada, como si no hubiera dormido en esos tres días. Me sonrió y se desplomó. Al rato, estaba roncando. Violeta era la que peor estaba. No era broma. Literalmente flotaba. Su escudo de sonido la protegía de cualquier cosa pero no sabía cuánto chakra le consumía ni qué tan peligroso era. Tenía que sacarla de ese estado.

Me concentré en ella. Rápidamente pude ver sus puntos chakra. Tenía demasiados pero uno era el más importante… Su oído izquierdo. Toda la energía se concentraba allí. Puse mi mano y di un golpe seco.

Mi amiga pegó un grito y dejó de flotar. Toda su energía se estabilizó.

-Me duele la cabeza- dije- así que simplemente voy a preguntar…. ¿Qué fue ese jutsu?

-Arte Ninja del Sonido. Me protegería una onda de ultrasonido pero la luz tiene una velocidad mayor a la del sonido. Cuando me atacó… tuve que ponerme en estado de coma para protegerme-dijo entre jadeos.

-No importa ya…. No tenemos ningún pergamino y la prueba termina en doce horas.

Matilda se despertó y nos miró. Señaló al cielo. Se oía un zumbido muy fuerte. La voz de Anko fue amplificada por todo el bosque.

-Atención a todos los genins del examen- dijo- Debido a los acontecimientos recientes, la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi se acerca. Necesitamos todos los ninjas que podamos. Los equipos que superen el segundo examen serán inmediatamente ascendidos al rango chunin para luego pasar a la tercer ronda. Buena suerte.

Eso fue todo. Los tres nos levantamos. Estabamos en un estado deplorable. Heridos, hambrientos, cansados. No importaba. Teníamos otra oportunidad y no la desaprovecharíamos. Tomamos nuestras cosas y saltamos hacia los árboles.

Encontramos varios cadáveres, llenos de arena o comidos por insectos. No fue muy agradable. La mayoría de los equipos se encontraban en la Torre del Cielo o habían perdido… Salvo uno.

Eran tres antiguos compañeros nuestros de tres aldeas distintas. No sabíamos sus nombres. De hecho, no sabíamos nada sobre ellos salvo sus aldeas: La Lluvia, La Luna y La Cascada. Habían pasado los exámenes con calificación perfecta. Sus jutsus eran acuáticos. La otra particularidad era que se parecían a animales. El Salmón, El Delfín y su líder, La Orca. Así los llamabamos en la academia.

Estaban quitándole el Pergamino del Cielo a un equipo muerto y comparándolo con el que ellos tenían, el de la Tierra. Perfecto. Agarré mi kunai y lo cargué con chakra hasta que se iluminó con una chispa. Se lo lancé a la Orca. Se dio vuelta y lo detuvo con su mano.

-Un intento muy pobre- se burló.

Mi equipo y yo bajamos de los árboles.

-Pueden entregarme los pergaminos o perderlos a la fuerza- dije, con más seguridad de la que sentía.

La Orca miró a sus compañeros, con mi kunai todavía en su mano.

-Matenlos- ordenó.

El Delfin sacó uno de sus paraguas y lo usó como garrocha para colocarse frente a Violeta.

-Jutsu Lluvia de Espinas- gritó.

Su paraguas subió y empezó a girar a grandes velocidades, disparando púas hacia Violeta. Esta corrió por todo el llano esquivandolas pero eran muy rápidas. La alcanzaron. Mi amiga cayó y una gran cantidad de púas la acribillaron, levantando una gran nube de polvo y salpicando sangre. Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Cuando el Delfín terminó, con un movimiento de manos despejó el polvo. Se lo veía muy agotado y se sorprendió mucho al ver la escena.

Todo el chakra que había gastado en ese jutsu era inutil. En el lugar del cuerpo de Violeta había un tronco. Jutsu de Sustitución.

-¿Dónde está?- gruñó el Delfín, asustado.

Violeta apareció detrás suyo, herida, y con un kunai, terminó con la vida del Delfín.

El Salmón, mientras tanto, había estado danzando con Matilda. Con eso me refiero a que, con unas cintas, bailaba confundiendo a Matilda. De repente, se dejó de mover y arrojó sus cintas al aire.

-Jutsu Dragones de Agua.

El agua de los ríos cercanos se amontonó alrededor de las cintas y formó dos dragones perfectos que miraron a Matilda con mala cara. Ella simplemente se recostó y se durmió.

Estupefactos, los dragones se acercaron. Mala idea. Una sombra corrió a lo lejos. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra. Cada vez más cerca. Sombras danzantes corrían alrededor de los dragones en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Matilda seguía inmovil. La oscuridad formó un remolino alrededor del Salmón y sus dragones. Un remolino que giraba muy rápido. Tan rápido que absorbió el agua y dejó al ninja en el medio, mareado. Matilda se despertó y, vertiginosamente, las sombras desaparecieron. El agua centrifugada cayó en forma de tornado sobre el Salmón y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que terminó con su vida.

La Orca me miró con mucha ira.

-Habrás asesinado a todo mi equipo, pero yo acabaré contigo. Arte Ninja: Jutsu Tsunami- gritó con todas su fuerzas.

El agua de varios kilometros a la redonda fue compactada en un armadura alrededor de la Orca.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto?- preguntó- Liberaré toda el agua y te matará. Solo debo romper el envoltorio.

Rió como un desquiciado. Con mi kunai acuchilló la superficie de su armadura, rompiendo el envoltorio.

La descarga eléctrica acabó con su vida. Mi kunai, cargado con mi chakra, tenía una gran potencia eléctrica. El contacto con el agua la liberó y se expandió por todo el cuerpo de la Orca friendola. El agua se evaporó de tanta energía. Solo quedó un pescado muerto y frito. Ya había terminado la pesadilla.

Volteé a ver a mis amigas. Violeta apiló los cadáveres. Matilda recogió ambos pergaminos. Nos miramos… Habíamos ganado.

-Bueno, debo decir que yo he sido el héroe de esta aventura- dije, un tiempo después, mientras entrabamos a la Torre.

-¿Estás bromeando?-preguntó Violeta-¿Quién ha sido la de el escudo mágico del sonido?

Matilda nos hizo callar y señaló su dibujo del remolino de sombras, orgullosa. Todos habíamos estado genial. En la torre encontramos a diez equipos. Treinta nuevos chunin. Habíamos pasado todos la segunda prueba. Sólo quedaba una.


End file.
